Isabella Stark
by twilightlovengirl
Summary: It's time to tell the Cullen's the truth; I can't keep living like this. 'They need to know' I keep telling myself. I need to tell them! They won't freak-out. I can do this. Emmett will love it! I need to tell them that Tony Stark is my dad, and Thor, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, James Rhodey, and all the others I see as aunts and uncles. I hope they take it okay...
1. Chapter 1

**Tony's POV**

I am pacing the room, I am thinking of Bella she hasn't talked much lately. I miss her, I have only been away from Bella for about a year but, a dad always misses their kid. I know she is safe though, she is with Charlie, one of my best friends. I am so pathetic I even made sure JARVIS tells me when she suits-up. I'm sure she made adjustments to the suit she always does.

"Sir, Mrs. Bella just suited-up. Would you like me to call her?"

"Yes right now!" I said slightly scared. What if she is in a battle? I'll fly there in eminently if she is.

**Bella's POV**

I was being woken up by Edward it was Saturday and we were going to go to the Cullen's, I am going to tell the Cullen's today. It's been too long, they should know. I'm going home to Daddy, I haven't seen him in about a year. I miss everyone. I sigh sadly, I want to tell Emmett though he will freak. I'm so going to bring a camera.

Edward left to make breakfast and I called JARVIS.

"Hey J, I need you to get my suit ready, I'm going to suit-up today. If you tell Daddy I'll make you sound like a chipmunk for a whole year. When I suit up you can call him, okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Bella, I already have it done, you know what to do." he sounded slightly shaken with the threat.

"Thanks J, see you soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mrs. Bella. Good-Bye."

With that I hung up. I needed to tell the Cullen's. I need to tell the Cullen's…

I ate breakfast and then we went to the Cullen's. The ride was silent mostly; I was too deep in thought. But then I told Edward. "Edward, I need to call a family meeting, its important." I said he nodded his head. We didn't need to call or anything because of Alice.

When we got there everyone was in the living room waiting for us.

_Well here it goes… _"Hi, umm, I have a secret and you told me yours so I might as well return the favor. So um has anyone heard of Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron Man?" I questioned, they all nodded. Emmett mostly, I laughed at Emmett a little bit.

"Well umm I'm his ahh daughter." I said.

Emmett burst out laughing. I scowl at him. And the rest look like I told the biggest lie ever.

I signed. "Want proof?" I asked. They nodded.

I went out-side, everyone was watching. I called JARVIS and said "J, suit-up. I have some non-believers."

"Yes, Mrs. Bella."

Everyone waited a minute nothing came and Emmett said "Well what's so important?"

"That." I said pointing to the pieces of my suit.

The feet came first then the arms, I haven't had much practice, so I went In to a tree when the cheats plate came but I quickly got back up and when it was done I showed everyone it I turned and flew.

It came! I will say that it's the best suit ever though. Its blue and silver, I'm basically an Iron Girl.

Everyone was shocked. I took out my phone and took a picture. Just then Daddy called.

_Honey! You suited up! Are you okay! Never mind I'll get the Avengers. STAY ALIVE TILL I GET THERE AND KICK THERE ASSES!_

_**Daddy! I'm fine! Gosh I did it because I had to show my boyfriend and his family. Don't call the Avengers! Goodness! Hey tell J, I need three extra rooms ready. I'm coming home, with guest and they really want to meet you. I love you be safe! I'll be there tomorrow send the Jet right now. Bye.**_

I hung up before he could reply. "J tell Daddy not to worry. And I'm working on my arc reactor. Mine is starting to hurt."

"Yes Miss Bella."

"Thanks J. you're a life saver! See you soon!"

"I told you so. I'm going to tell you about me, okay? Then you need to pack that is if you want to meet my family and things. I am Isabella Marie Stark. I graduated collage at 15 years old. I'll show you my heart when were on the plain. I have an IQ of 160. I love sports, but I'm very clumsy, without the suit. I am the heir of Stark industries. The Avengers are basically my aunts and uncles. Emmett I have sooooo much to show you. I actually have fashion sense, but I didn't want people to recognize me so I did it that way. Questions?"

Emmett was jumping up and down in the back I smirked. "Yes Emmett?"

"Please give me a lift in the suit! Please Bella!" Emmett pleaded.

I signed "Fine, wait till I pick you up." I said. He nodded furiously.

I got back in the suit. "J, can you give me directions to Seattle I'm giving Emmett a ride.

"Yes Miss Bella."

"I'll answer all your questions once you get back." I said to the Cullen's.

I put down my face mask and picked Emmett up. He looked like he was in heaven! I took him to Seattle and back it took about 5 minutes.

"Bella that was amazing!" Emmett said once we were back.

"Yeah I know." I smirked.

"Bella what do you mean you'll show us your heart later?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm I have to go inside for that. But do you want to see now?"

He nodded. We went inside we went into the living room and I said "I'll need to take of my shirt to show you. Or go to my house to get something, which one?"

"Use your Iron Man suit to get your thing." said Emmett. I nodded and left.

I got my arc shirt and pulled off the paper product that was covering my arc. It felt better almost instantly. It still hurt but it was a lot better. I put on the shirt and went back to the Cullen's.

I got out of my suit and showed them my shirt. They gasped.

I nodded. "Well this is my heart, it's an arc. It powers everything I do, basically. Me and my Dad are working on these they hurt but we are working on it. See we got kidnapped and they put these in our body and my Dad and me are trying to make it better."

Carlisle came up to me and said "May I?" I nodded.

He lifted my shirt and saw the huge metal piece that glows inside my chest. He looked like it was the most interesting thing ever. I sighed, waiting for him to finish what he was doing.

"Bella this is remarkable."

"Yeah I know. These shirts are so the arc still can glow. If it's covered then it hurts like a bitch. I wore these around the house while you went hunting and things." I replied.

"I have to finish packing if you want to come you are welcome too. My dad would love to meet you all. Please come the jet will be here at 2:30."

"Why didn't you tell me, love." Edward asked looking slightly hurt.

"I didn't know how you would take it really. I'm sorry, I love you though." I said.

"I love you too, love." And he kissed me.

I pulled back and said "Good thing your bullet proof my dad is going to kill me, when he finds out." I mumbled "Pack I'll be back in 2 hours." I said firmly. He nodded.

I was going home in my Iron Man suit. Going to the Cullen's again. It's been two hours and where leaving. I told Charlie and he said 'have fun at your Dads and tell him to call me.'

"Okay lets go." I said as I entered the Cullen's house. I burst out laughing when I see Emmett coming with his arms full of Iron Man comic books. If he could blush he would have. I stop and say "So you're a fan, huh?" I chuckle. He nods and mutters "Bitch"

"I heard that! Let's go my Dad's jet is waiting." I say.

They looked shocked but nod. We drive over to the airport. When we get there I see reporters and sigh. They go rushing over to us. I walk pass them. While they yell '_Miss Stark, is this your boyfriend?' or 'Where are you going' _

"No comment." I say, then walk away with the Cullen's fallowing.

Once in the jet in the back, I say "JARVIS call Dad."

**Hello?**

_Hey Daddy it's me again, I was just going to say we just got on the jet, and wanted to make sure everything's ready for our guests. They are existed to meet you._

**Yep JARVIS got everything ready. So don't keep me waiting too long miss you, kid. **

_Aww thanks Daddy! Hey remember don't tell the Avengers yet I want to be a surprise. _

**Okay, I think Thor will squish you when he sees you. **

We both chuckled.

_Hey Dad when you see our guests don't freak-out okay?_

He sounded very questioning when he said **Okayyyyy?**

_Okay good bye Daddy. See you in about 2 hours, Bye._

**_Bye._**

When my phone call was over I went back to Edward's side and leaned on his chest and fell asleep for the rest of the ride.**Tony's POV**

I am pacing the room, I am thinking of Bella she hasn't talked much lately. I miss her, I have only been away from Bella for about a year but, a dad always misses their kid. I know she is safe though, she is with Charlie, one of my best friends. I am so pathetic I even made sure JARVIS tells me when she suits-up. I'm sure she made adjustments to the suit she always does.

"Sir, Mrs. Bella just suited-up. Would you like me to call her?"

"Yes right now!" I said slightly scared. What if she is in a battle? I'll fly there in eminently if she is.

**Bella's POV**

I was being woken up by Edward it was Saturday and we were going to go to the Cullen's, I am going to tell the Cullen's today. It's been too long, they should know. I'm going home to Daddy, I haven't seen him in about a year. I miss everyone. I sigh sadly, I want to tell Emmett though he will freak. I'm so going to bring a camera.

Edward left to make breakfast and I called JARVIS.

"Hey J, I need you to get my suit ready, I'm going to suit-up today. If you tell Daddy I'll make you sound like a chipmunk for a whole year. When I suit up you can call him, okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Bella, I already have it done, you know what to do." he sounded slightly shaken with the threat.

"Thanks J, see you soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mrs. Bella. Good-Bye."

With that I hung up. I needed to tell the Cullen's. I need to tell the Cullen's…

I ate breakfast and then we went to the Cullen's. The ride was silent mostly; I was too deep in thought. But then I told Edward. "Edward, I need to call a family meeting, its important." I said he nodded his head. We didn't need to call or anything because of Alice.

When we got there everyone was in the living room waiting for us.

_Well here it goes… _"Hi, umm, I have a secret and you told me yours so I might as well return the favor. So um has anyone heard of Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron Man?" I questioned, they all nodded. Emmett mostly, I laughed at Emmett a little bit.

"Well umm I'm his ahh daughter." I said.

Emmett burst out laughing. I scowl at him. And the rest look like I told the biggest lie ever.

I signed. "Want proof?" I asked. They nodded.

I went out-side, everyone was watching. I called JARVIS and said "J, suit-up. I have some non-believers."

"Yes, Mrs. Bella."

Everyone waited a minute nothing came and Emmett said "Well what's so important?"

"That." I said pointing to the pieces of my suit.

The feet came first then the arms, I haven't had much practice, so I went In to a tree when the cheats plate came but I quickly got back up and when it was done I showed everyone it I turned and flew.

It came! I will say that it's the best suit ever though. Its blue and silver, I'm basically an Iron Girl.

Everyone was shocked. I took out my phone and took a picture. Just then Daddy called.

_Honey! You suited up! Are you okay! Never mind I'll get the Avengers. STAY ALIVE TILL I GET THERE AND KICK THERE ASSES!_

_**Daddy! I'm fine! Gosh I did it because I had to show my boyfriend and his family. Don't call the Avengers! Goodness! Hey tell J, I need three extra rooms ready. I'm coming home, with guest and they really want to meet you. I love you be safe! I'll be there tomorrow send the Jet right now. Bye.**_

I hung up before he could reply. "J tell Daddy not to worry. And I'm working on my arc reactor. Mine is starting to hurt."

"Yes Miss Bella."

"Thanks J. you're a life saver! See you soon!"

"I told you so. I'm going to tell you about me, okay? Then you need to pack that is if you want to meet my family and things. I am Isabella Marie Stark. I graduated collage at 15 years old. I'll show you my heart when were on the plain. I have an IQ of 160. I love sports, but I'm very clumsy, without the suit. I am the heir of Stark industries. The Avengers are basically my aunts and uncles. Emmett I have sooooo much to show you. I actually have fashion sense, but I didn't want people to recognize me so I did it that way. Questions?"

Emmett was jumping up and down in the back I smirked. "Yes Emmett?"

"Please give me a lift in the suit! Please Bella!" Emmett pleaded.

I signed "Fine, wait till I pick you up." I said. He nodded furiously.

I got back in the suit. "J, can you give me directions to Seattle I'm giving Emmett a ride.

"Yes Miss Bella."

"I'll answer all your questions once you get back." I said to the Cullen's.

I put down my face mask and picked Emmett up. He looked like he was in heaven! I took him to Seattle and back it took about 5 minutes.

"Bella that was amazing!" Emmett said once we were back.

"Yeah I know." I smirked.

"Bella what do you mean you'll show us your heart later?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm I have to go inside for that. But do you want to see now?"

He nodded. We went inside we went into the living room and I said "I'll need to take of my shirt to show you. Or go to my house to get something, which one?"

"Use your Iron Man suit to get your thing." said Emmett. I nodded and left.

I got my arc shirt and pulled off the paper product that was covering my arc. It felt better almost instantly. It still hurt but it was a lot better. I put on the shirt and went back to the Cullen's.

I got out of my suit and showed them my shirt. They gasped.

I nodded. "Well this is my heart, it's an arc. It powers everything I do, basically. Me and my Dad are working on these they hurt but we are working on it. See we got kidnapped and they put these in our body and my Dad and me are trying to make it better."

Carlisle came up to me and said "May I?" I nodded.

He lifted my shirt and saw the huge metal piece that glows inside my chest. He looked like it was the most interesting thing ever. I sighed, waiting for him to finish what he was doing.

"Bella this is remarkable."

"Yeah I know. These shirts are so the arc still can glow. If it's covered then it hurts like a bitch. I wore these around the house while you went hunting and things." I replied.

"I have to finish packing if you want to come you are welcome too. My dad would love to meet you all. Please come the jet will be here at 2:30."

"Why didn't you tell me, love." Edward asked looking slightly hurt.

"I didn't know how you would take it really. I'm sorry, I love you though." I said.

"I love you too, love." And he kissed me.

I pulled back and said "Good thing your bullet proof my dad is going to kill me, when he finds out." I mumbled "Pack I'll be back in 2 hours." I said firmly. He nodded.

I was going home in my Iron Man suit. Going to the Cullen's again. It's been two hours and where leaving. I told Charlie and he said 'have fun at your Dads and tell him to call me.'

"Okay lets go." I said as I entered the Cullen's house. I burst out laughing when I see Emmett coming with his arms full of Iron Man comic books. If he could blush he would have. I stop and say "So you're a fan, huh?" I chuckle. He nods and mutters "Bitch"

"I heard that! Let's go my Dad's jet is waiting." I say.

They looked shocked but nod. We drive over to the airport. When we get there I see reporters and sigh. They go rushing over to us. I walk pass them. While they yell '_Miss Stark, is this your boyfriend?' or 'Where are you going' _

"No comment." I say, then walk away with the Cullen's fallowing.

Once in the jet in the back, I say "JARVIS call Dad."

**Hello?**

_Hey Daddy it's me again, I was just going to say we just got on the jet, and wanted to make sure everything's ready for our guests. They are existed to meet you._

**Yep JARVIS got everything ready. So don't keep me waiting too long miss you, kid. **

_Aww thanks Daddy! Hey remember don't tell the Avengers yet I want to be a surprise. _

**Okay, I think Thor will squish you when he sees you. **

We both chuckled.

_Hey Dad when you see our guests don't freak-out okay?_

He sounded very questioning when he said **Okayyyyy?**

_Okay good bye Daddy. See you in about 2 hours, Bye._

**_Bye._**

When my phone call was over I went back to Edward's side and leaned on his chest and fell asleep for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tony's POV**

When Bella told me not to freak out about them being there, I was starting to question who she was bringing home. It's not like she is bringing Superman here. So I shrugged it off. While thinking about that I smiled thinking about how me and Bella will do so much stuff while she's here. I just couldn't wait. Two hours seems too long. Then my smile broke off into a giant grin. The Avengers looked at me in wonder. I said "I have a little surprise for you all it will be here in 2 hours so make sure you look presentable." They glared at me and went to get ready.

I went to my room and took a shower, to get ready. It took me an hour and fifty-five minutes to get ready, I tried to go slow so I could keep myself occupied. When I did that I started pacing and looking at my watch.

Bruce finally said something "What is going on with you? What happened? Whatever the Surprise is it will be here soon." Right when he finished the doorbell rang. I jumped and ran to the door. The Avengers stayed there.

Opened the door to see Bella and her _Guests _right behind her, I smiled. "Bella! I've missed you so much." I breathed.

"Daddy! Holy Crow, you don't know how much I missed you! High school is so boring when you do it again. But the normal experience was good. No one knew it was me."

I chuckled at her ranting.

"Sorry I'm babbling." She blushed.

She cleared her throat and said "Daddy this is Esme, her husband Carlisle; Alice, her husband Jasper; Rose, her husband Emmett; and this is Edward my boyfriend." She said. Then whispered in my ear "Emmett's a big fan, you might be sighing stuff for him all day. Make sure to embarrass him." She said with a giggle. When Emmett glared at her. I chuckled, then looked at them all and I saw gold eyes, pale skin, that could only mean…

I stopped all together and froze and looked at Bella "Bella. Kitchen. Now!" she looked confused then nodded.

"Guys be right back. Stay there." She said.

When we got to the kitchen I yelled "Bella! Vampires really?! I can't believe this, you can't even go to a single small town without some trouble from something!"

"I know, it's sad really but Dad I realy love him. Like if he asked me to marry him right now I would say yes kind of love." She said

I softened a bit and sighed, then said "Ugg but make sure Furry doesn't find out for a while." She smiled, nodded then kissed my cheek.

She walked out, then went to the Vampires and said "Come in. I want you to meet everyone." While I glared at Edward.

We walked back into the living room where all the Avengers sat and looked up to see Bella. They looked like in shock but Thor was the first one to get out of it, and said "Daughter of Stark! I have missed you so." He came up and hugged her.

She giggled and said "Uncle Thor! I have missed you so much!"

Then they all came up and hugged her. Then Tasha noticed the Vampires and whispered "Vampires"

Everyone was on high alert then. Clint was about to shot Edward but Bella said "Stop! Guys this is my Boyfriend and his family, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward my boyfriend."

All the guys in the room glared at Edward when she said boyfriend. Tasha looked at everyone and glared. Bella signed, "Guys glare later, I have to unpack and eat. By the way, there vegetarian so they won't eat you."

"J I missed you most Buddy! I so needed you in Charlie's house." Bella said.

"Thank you Miss Bella I missed and needed you too. Mr. Stark always makes me check on you." JARVIS said. The Vampires jumped and went to their mates side, I would have rolled my eyes but when Edward went to Bella's side I almost went all Iron Man on his ass.

Bella chuckled. "Guys that's JARVIS the home AI. The best thing on earth, He knows everything basically. You're the best J! "

"Thank you Miss Bella. I always knew there was a reason you were my favorite."

"Thanks JARVIS." I said sarcastically.

Bella completely ignored me and said "J can you please show the Cullen's their bedrooms. And order Pizza and Animal Blood. Give me the reports when you're done."

"Yes Miss Bella."

"Oh if you guys need anything just ask JARVIS he will answer. And if you need to find something ask his also. My Dads basically useless when it comes to that stuff." She chuckled when I glared at her playfully.

They nodded and Emmett said "J what is sex mean?"

"When two people have-"

JARVIS was cut off when Bella said "J stop don't answer any gross questions from Emmett, Okay?"

We all chuckled and Emmett laughter boomed. Bella blushed and went to her room with Edward fallowing her. I said "Eddie boy where you going I need to have a talk with you."

He sighed and nodded. We went to the kitchen and I said "Have you had sex with my daughter?" I questioned.

He said "No sir. I was born in the 19 century. I have virtue."

I nodded. I like him a little better now. She smiled like he can read thoughts I looked at him weirdly before saying "Good, now leave go with Bella or something." He nodded then left to go with Bella.

I went to the team, and smiled as I sat on the couch.

"They haven't had sex yet so I like him a little better now." I said to the Avengers, they looked a little more relaxed now. Except Thor, he just looked plain happy. I chuckled at that thought.

**Bella's POV**

I was in my room unpacking when Edward came up, and kissed me. I was slightly taken back when he did that but once I got over the slight shock, I kissed him back. When we were in the middle of our kiss there was a tap on the window. I sighed, and then went to check it out. Once I saw who it was I screamed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

_Once I saw who it was I screamed_ I missed my best friend sooooooooooooooooooo much! It was my good old best friend Peter Parker or a.k.a Spider-man! He was always my best friend since grade school! I just ignored everyone else that came in and went right to Peter.

"Petty! I missed you soooo much! How have you been? Oh my gosh come in I have so much to tell you!"

Peter just chuckled and came in. when he was safely inside I went to hug him. I missed him.

"Missed me, baby B?" he always calls me that because I'm a year younger than him but I finished school already so technically it evens out.

"You know it Petty!" I sighed when I heard Dads voice saying "Bella Peter needs to breath."

"Fine" I grumbled.

They both chuckled. I totally forgot about the Cullen's so I finally said "Guys this is my best friend Peter Parker. Petty this is Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and my Boyfriend Edward."

Petty turned to me and said, "You're dating vampires?" he almost screamed.

I sighed and said "Yes, I've explained this like the whole day."

"Why?" he demanded.

"I really love him. Dad already gave him the talk, so just lay off, okay?"

Edward gasped. Oh yea forgot that part. "Oh I made this little micro-chip in my ears so I have supper hearing when I want. So I know what's going on that you, Edward Cullen, forgot to mention to me so I did it on my own." I said pocking his chest.

He smiled sheepishly and pecked my cheek. I smiled.

"Fine, I approve. You got all that stuff to help you anyways if he were to attack you anyway." Petty sighed.

I grinned at him, "I knew you would say that!" and went to go hug him.

"Dude I swear I love your hugs!" I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled and let go.

When we pulled apart I finally noticed, my other best friend wasn't here.

I looked around the room and said "Dad where's Travis?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about him. You probably have meetings lining up for the next millennium." I chuckled. He was probably right. Don't get me wrong I love being a Stark but it has its down sides. Like interviews, meeting, press conferences. All that snaz.

"Yeah most likely. Yes I get to surprise him too!" I sand. I loved my best friends.

"J, Call Travis please." I said to the AI.

It was ringing then a groggily voice said "Yes Mr. Stark?"

I chuckled and said "Do I sound like a 'Mister' to you Travis Heart." I smiled when he gasped.

"Bella is that you?! Oh Bellsy Baby I have missed you so much, also job hunting is not fun." He joked.

"Wow, I feel the love." I said sarcastically then went on. "Trey I need you to come eminently and start scheduling my interviews and press conferences and all that stuff, okay?"

"Yes Miss Stark. Will that be all?" Travis said, going in to full assistant mode.

"I'll tell you the rest when you get here. Love you Trey! Get here fast!"

"Yes, Miss Stark."

Then he hung up. I smiled I missed him too.

The Cullen's are shocked again.

"Travis is my other best friend, also assistant. I most likely have things to do a lot this month. That's why Edward is coming with me as my Bodyguard slash Boyfriend. With Travis and maybe dad. And I'll bring Happy or something as my driver." I said.

Before someone could complain about what I said I heard the doorbell ring. Another thing I love about him, when I say 'as soon as possible' he is here as fast as he can.

When I opened the door the first thing I saw was his bright blue eyes and brown hair, and him wearing his T-shirt and jeans. He was only 24 but he is and always will be the best assistant out there. I got Travis when I was 15 because I started to get more and more interviews I just couldn't handle it so I asked dad if I could get one like Pepper. He said sure, and we did interviews for weeks till I found Travis. When I hired him he was wearing a suit, he looks wonderful in a suit but I want him to be comfortable at work and he looks way better in T-shirts and jeans. He only wears suits when needed now.

I smiled when he hugged me. I hugged him back eminently. He kissed my forehead after a minute and let go I pouted when he did and just like Petty he chuckled at my face.

"Stupid friends and there breathing needs." I mumbled mad. And went over to Edward's side and kissed him.

Everyone chuckled at my comment but I was still kissing Edward so I didn't pay attention. When I pulled apart I was smiling at Edward.

"Travis this is Edward and his family the Cullen's. Edward and family this is my other best friend and gay assistant Travis." I said.

Yep you heard right Travis is gay. I love him to death, I never have to worry about Travis looking at my cheat, like I said still best assistant ever!

Travis smiled, and then he went in work mode and said "Tomorrow, you have to get up at 4 am to work out and do your morning routes then we must get on the plain by 7 to go to Paris. After we fly to Paris we go to lunch and get you a drink because you get dehydrated quickly then we go to 2 interviews there then when that's done we go to Italy for 2 more interviews then we may go home, if my math is right, we should be back by 3 am." He said while smiling, he must have really missed his job.

"Not yet Travis, cancel all of them for 1 month, I need to work on my arc reactor and have family and friends time." I say.

I look at the Cullen's and see there gob smacked expression and laugh. Before Edward or any of the Cullen's can say anything, dad says "What's wrong with your arc?"

"I don't know but it's been hurting for about 3 months now my symptoms are headaches, cold every other week, and sometimes I lose consciousness."

Dad looks at me like he is about to yell but Edward says "When have you gotten these? I've never seen them, and I will help any way I can."

"Don't worry Edward, I have my story to tell you and you will know that's not my worst pain. I'm fine really, I just need to work on it." I said in a sigh. Daddy looked at me apologetically, he knew I ment about the time I got kidnaped with him and we both had to get arc reactors in our chest, then we saw the one who helped us escape die.

"Bessy boo, I will do that for you and cancel all plans I have for you till next month." Travis says.

"Thanks Trey."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Bella's POV**

**I don't own Iron Man or Twilight sadly. :( **

**PS THERE IS NO OBBIDIAH IN THIS STORY! **

The next day me and Dad went to his lab to work on my arc reactor, when I got down there I got right to the point. "Dad I'm going to die in 5 weeks" **(A/N let me explain… remember the part in Iron Man 1 or 2 where his reactor hurts well that happened to Bella her dad was captured too but his reactor is perfectly fine)**

"What?!" he roared.

"I tried everything, every last thing. It's impossible with today's technology I can put it off for about 5 more weeks but that's it." I said in a said tone.

He started getting teary eyed then got mad. "No that's not possible, we will fix this. I can help you! I can't just let you die, I won't. We will fix it." He said.

I signed; I knew this was going to happen. "Daddy." I said in a small voice.

He whipped his head around to me. "Look at me have you noticed I'm more pail, weaker. It's impossible to fix. I came here to see you one last time before I am gone."

**Tony's POV**

I whipped my head around to see her. "Look at me have you noticed I'm more pail, weaker. It's impossible to fix. I came here to see you one last time before I am gone."

I have actually noticed she is pail, but I thought that was from Forks…

Why is she excepting this! She has a whole life ahead of her! She can't die yet! I won't let it happen.

"Isabella Marie Stark! You will not die in 5 weeks! You have a whole life ahead of you! I'll help you find something that fixes it, I promise. I'll help you. Don't worry baby girl." I said.

She signed "Daddy I'm so so so sorry I'm dropping this on you but I tested every chemical known to mankind. It won't work" she said. I can see in her eyes she has already lost hope.

I get a little teary eyed looking at her. I turn away. I said in a softer voice "Bella, I'll help you don't worry. We will fix this."

"Dad why can't you see that I'm going to die! It's going to happen! We were lucky we didn't die when we were kidnaped! We should have died there! I'm going to tell Edward next week." She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Daddy but it's going to happen." She said then left.

I stood there frozen. I couldn't move, she was my pride and joy, and she is going to die. She can't die what am I talking about, she is a Stark. She will make it though, I'll help her. She won't die, not if I have anything to do about it.

I went and worked on the arc reactor, ill fix her. No need to worry.

**Bella's POV**

Dad is probably going to be in his lab all day, trying to work on my dying problem but I need to live because in 5 weeks I'll be dead. I know what you're thinking 'Why are you accepting death?' well the answer is I accepted death when I got kidnaped, but then Dad and Yinsen saved me. What happened when I woke up was

_Memory_

_I jumped awake I felt like I just got ran over by a truck. I feel awful basically. Then I saw Dad and a guy talking but what was weird was that Dad had a blue thing in his chest it was connected to a car battery._

_Then I remembered the PAIN oh the pain was even worse than ever. Then I remembered the guys that kidnaped us. We were showing people our new missile then we were going back and we were getting fired at I blacked out then but when I woke up me and dad were pretty beat up and we were tied to a chair and they were filming us. They said something's I didn't understand then he smacked me really hard and I blacked out again. When I woke up again they were operating on me and Dad all I remember was screaming and pain._

_When I got out of my inner monologue Dad and the guy were staring at me then I felt this awful pain in my chest and looked down and saw the same blue thing dad has in him, was also in me. I was in shock. _

_I heard the guy say "My name is Yinsen." I nodded and said "Bella Stark."_

_Dad took me in a hug, I felt wet on my shoulder I knew he was crying, but I knew I was too. We just sobbed together for a minute. He whispered in my ear, hoarsely "I thought they killed you, I was so scared." _

_I whispered back "I'm fine see. Nothing wrong except we are both kidnaped and have car batteries attached to our chest." I chuckled. _

_Then he told me Yinsen saved us and they are keeping us alive right now and all that. But really stood out was that they wanted us to build a missile for them. But Dad said he was not going to do it but escape. I quickly agreed. We were actually building a suit, for Dad so he could get us out of there, when we did Yinsen ended up dying and me getting shot in my left leg. (That's why I'm so clumsy) _

_We walked for a while then we saw a helicopter and we waved, they fixed up my led and we got saved; went to Pepper and Travis, they were both teary eyed when we got off. We teased them the whole way to the Press conference, we told the world we were done making missiles and after that couple of months I convinced Dad I wanted to live with my Uncle Charlie (From my mom's side of the family) it took a lot of work convincing Dad to let me got to Forks but in the end I won._

_Memory over._

**_There you go another chapter! _**

**_I'm not suggesting that you should review, but do what you want! Love You All, Don't Die! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Edwards POV**

Bella and her dad have been in the lab for a while. While me and my family has been in the living room with all theAvengers glaring at us like we are a germ. It was getting awkward so I finally cleared my thought and said "Do you have any questions, we could probably answer them…" I trialed off. Then Thor spoke up.

"What have you been doing with Daughter of Stark? And what have you been planning to do with her?" he said. Like he was a king, oh wait he is… whoops. Forgot about that.

"You mean Bella? Well I have been taking her to school, and taking her places and things." I don't know what to say honestly.

He was about to speak again but Bella came in, looking like she is going to cry. I sped up to her, and said "Love, what is it?"

She sniffled and said "I'll tell you next week…" then went upstairs. I was confused, why wouldn't she tell me now?

**Bella's POV**

I felt bad for doing this to Edward. But I couldn't tell him yet. It was hard enough telling Dad today…

The next week passed in a blur, I still haven't seen Pepper. Dad said she is on a business trip for him. I said okay and that I couldn't wait to see her. You see Pepper is like a mom to me. Since my mom died giving emergency birth to me, because of a car crash she was in, so I never knew her, but I've been told by Uncle Charlie that I have a lot of her traits. I almost cried when he told me this.

But today is the day I promised I would tell the Cullen's and the rest today. I am so scared.

**(A/N I debated on ending it here, but you guys have been awesome on reviewing and things so I went on :) ) **

I got downstairs with tears in my eyes, after I took by blood pressure it basically says I'm still dying. I signed and called everyone in, I looked at dad apologetically but he had a look of pity in his eyes, I hated that look, I am an intelligent woman and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. "I will get right to the point, I am going to die. So I have decided to live it up, I will be dead in about 4 weeks' time if I can last that long, I know I sound crazy and you are thinking you're a Stark you can do anything, but I have tried everything, so it is inevitable, I am sorry." I said by the time I was done everyone was in the room gasping and crying and huddling around me. It was getting annoying.

Then Dad spoke horrifying words.

"What about if she turned into a vampire?"

What…

**A/N a chapter! Yeah! So I felt bad for not updating in a while I haven't had much time, sorry. But I have something to ask…**

**Who is your favorite character? **

**The I will try to put him or her in the next chapter so please review, but you don't have too so no pressure…**

**-Love You All, Don't Die!**


End file.
